I Can Handle It
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What can mostly happen when Stephanie McMahon is in charge of WWE Headquarters. It's definitely not what you think. DRABBLE.


**"I Can Handle It"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with WWE. The World Wrestling Entertainment and its wrestlers are owned by it's chairman, Vince McMahon. Anyway, since I couldn't figure out what to write, I'd figured I do this fun little Triple H/Stephanie McMahon drabble. I betcha you don't know what this fic is a reference of.**

* * *

Triple H was busy folding his clothes and organizing his fishing gear. For some reasons what, turmoil in the WWE was running rampant as ever. And the King of Kings felt like he needed to get away from it all. Well, at least for a while that is. He was planning a 3-day fishing trip for he and his friends (which were X-Pac, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn), and he needed someone close to him to look over WWE headquarters while he was gone.

He wanted to call Vince to take order, but he had too much in this hands to take care of. Of course, he was in France promoting WWE. He would have wanted Linda to take charge of WWE headquarters, but she was still stuck doing some business in Washington. And there was no way Triple H was gonna let Shane take charge of headquarters itself, knowing he could turn it into a house party. So Triple H needed to lend his keys to someone who he could fully trust with his heart. Since he can't get his father-in-law, mother-in-law, or brother-in-law to look over WWE Headquarters...

...

...

...

...

...why not Triple H's faithful wife and companion, Stephanie McMahon?

She was definitely up for the challenge. So as she was waiting at the door, Triple H started carrying his stuff to the door. But before he could leave however, he decided to give his wife some basic ground rules.

"Okay, Stephanie. I'm gonna give ya some ground rules here," Triple H explained as he pulled out a list.

"Hunter, you don't need to give me any rules here." Steph explained. "I can take care of everything."

"But I need to explain the rules to you." Triple H replied. "I want you to feed the dogs twice, make sure you give them water when they need it. I also want you to lock the cabinets at night, because we all know Big Show's gonna start getting food cravings. Make sure you keep Kane away from the dogs as well, because he might get thoughts of eating them. And whatever you do, please install the security system around this place. I don't want anyone named Randy, Dean, Daniel and Roman running amuck. And don't think I've mentioned Brock, because he's bound to destroy everything, including my office. I don't want it happening for the second time."

"Relax, Hunter." Stephanie chuckled, grabbing the house keys from her husband. "I can handle it."

"Good to know." Triple H smirked.

With great strength, Hunter managed to carry all the bags to the limo where X-Pac, Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn were sitting inside. After he successfully put the fishing supplies inside the trunk, Hunter turned to his wife again.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention to you that Jamie has guitar lessons, and you need to put boxing gloves on Joey, because he has a nose-picking habit." Triple H informed his wife again. "And if your father does happen to stop by, for good lord, hide my porn magazines. I shudder to think of the image of my naked father-in-law beating his meat."

"Relax, you won't have to worry." Stephanie smirked. "Like I said, I can handle it."

_**A few hours later...**_

Stephanie McMahon stood in fear as the entire WWE Headquarters became engulfed in flames.

People were running like crazy and the entire employees began grabbing their things and rushing out the door. Not to mention that the entire windows were broken (due to the flames), cars were destroyed, the WWE flag hanging from the flagpole was ripped off, and worst of all, the complete WWE sign came down from the building crushing a poor car. Good thing no one was inside the thing. And it was all Stephanie McMahon's fault for being in charge. Realizing this, she only managed to utter out some words in fear:

"Oh, shit..."

That's what definitely happens when you leave your wife in charge (cause you know it's all gonna end bad regardless).

* * *

**Yeah, I bet you know which show I'm referring this to. I'll give ya a hint. It's on Disney XD.**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome folks. And just to let you know, it's pronounced Authori-tah.  
**


End file.
